


what you do to me

by bickz



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Canon Universe, Dominance, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mostly Pwp, One Shot, Overstimulation, Smut, Teasing, bottom akira, fuck idk what else to tag lmao, top akechi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 09:26:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16784197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bickz/pseuds/bickz
Summary: This has gone on for far too long -- these ridiculous flirtations that go no where. Akechi tires of it, so he decides to make something of it.





	what you do to me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tsunderestorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsunderestorm/gifts).



> another run away drabble that was requested much too long ago lmao,, enjoy!

It's always like this. Some sort of sick game in which Akira tries his damnedest to make Goro squirm, to fluster him and crack his cool facade. If Goro didn't know Akira better he would say that he's just imagining things, that Akira is just an instigator. But, unfortunately for him, Goro knows all too well that Akira winks at him with purpose, that his sly grin is a knowing one, that every innuendo, every bit of flattery, that all the flirting is with strong intentions. 

And for some stupid fucking reason, Goro plays along, and if asked about it he would insist that he's just being polite. But, every time Akira grins at him, deep down Goro can feel something stirring. It's an emotion that he has pushed way down, a trivial distraction really. He thought for sure that he could live his whole life without it (that would have been ideal). However, Akira seems keen on dredging up that warmth, on pushing Goro to his limits, trying to break his way in -- just like the filthy thief of hearts that he is.

One fateful day, Goro finally lets Akira in. It's not without some reluctance, but countless hours of mulling over the possible repercussions have made Goro exhausted, have made him throw his hands in the air and exclaim  _ why the fuck not _ ? After all, what’s the worst that could happen?

Pinned to the couch with two lean legs trapping him in place, Goro finds out much too late just how bad of an idea this really is. Akira hovers over him, playful as ever with that cocky grin of his. He lowers himself slowly, his mop of black hair casting a shadow over his pretty features, obscuring those piercing eyes as he leans closer and closer. Goro can't help holding his breath, hesitant for once in his life. He’s trying to play it cool despite how his heart flops anxiously in his chest. This is all new terrain for him; it’s almost reminiscent of his first time in the Metaverse. 

“Nervous?” Akira purrs, now so dangerously close that his warm breath washes over Goro’s cheek. 

The prince detective doesn't respond, at least not verbally. Instead, Goro lifts his hands and slides them up Akira’s thighs to rest lightly on those tempting hips. Akira gives a wicked grin, wiggling his ass playfully. With a light moan, he closes the distance between them, bringing his lips down upon Goro’s forehead.

“You have no idea what you do to me, Goro-chan,” Akira murmurs, his lips brushing that soft golden hair. 

Goro could say the same, already feeling himself straining against his trousers. His breath is trapped in his throat, but somehow he's managed to keep his too hot palms against Akira’s hips, tentatively rubbing over his jeans. Goro wants to touch the thief’s bare skin, to taste him, to hear that sweet voice. He wants to force Akira down onto his groin, to grind against him and feel his arousal. Yet, something prevents Goro from becoming overpowered by lust. Something wholly unfamiliar that makes him tense and weak.

“Touch me,” Akira breathes, tilting his head down until their lips ghost across each other, sharing a heated gasp.

And just like that, whatever was inhibiting Goro suddenly disappears. He grabs Akira by the hips, roughly pulling him down as he bucks up, both of their lusts shamefully apparent. “Oh, I’ll touch you, Kurusu-san. I’ll make you beg and whine by the time I’m done with you.” The words escape Goro’s mouth before he can stop them, tumbling out on a heated groan. He cuts off any response from Akira with an impatient kiss. Their noses bump, and Goro takes advantage of Akira’s pained gasp to dominate his mouth.

Whatever Goro had suppressed within himself is fully released now, and there’s no turning back. There’s just Akira and this overwhelming need to touch him, to control him, to make him keen. Goro blinks and suddenly they’ve moved to Akira’s bed, and he’s hovering over the other boy. Akira is stripped down to his briefs and is flushed from head to toe with the most devious grin on his lips. He reaches up to wrap his arms around Goro, to pull him down into another sloppy kiss, their lips slipping against each other, sharing breathless groans. Goro presses himself down between Akira’s legs, loving how it feels to be that much closer, stuttering as their barely restrained erections grind together.

“Goro, please,” Akira whimpers, turning his head to rasp a tongue over Goro’s ear. “Stop messing with me already.”

There’s a retort on Goro’s lips, but it disappears on a groan as Akira grabs desperately at his long locks. How could Goro say no to him? How could Goro deny this disgustingly pathetic piece of attic trash the sweet release he so craves? It would be most chivalrous of Goro to help this lost cause, to prove just how much greater he is than this conniving thief. Goro’s doing this not because Akira deserves it, not because he wants to, but because he needs to.

Without warning, Goro reaches down between them and aggressively palms at Akira’s arousal, earning himself a deliciously shocked gasp from Akira. A wicked grin spreads over Goro’s features as he falls deeper and deeper into this pit of lust. He tears Akira’s briefs down his hips and immediately goes to work squeezing and manhandling the thief’s cock. Not once does Goro’s intent stare leave Akira’s face, drinking up his absolutely stunned expression. It’s obvious that Goro’s attention is too much too soon, too rough, too  _ good _ . 

“How’s that feel, you nasty rat?” Goro growls, leaning closer to peck little kisses over Akira’s jaw. “Enjoying yourself? Loving the pain?” He nips at that flawless flesh, humming in satisfaction at the salty taste of Akira’s sweat.

Goro gets no verbal reply from Akira, only gasps and muffled whimpers. But at no point does Akira try to push him away or express any desire for this to end. No, if anything Akira seems to want more, wraps his legs around Goro’s hips and bucks eagerly up into the prince detective’s rough ministrations. And Goro can’t get enough of it, enough of that look in Akira’s eyes, the feeling of being in control, of being the reason that Akira is in this state. It drives him mad. 

“G-Goro, I’m--” Akira moans around his hand, reaching out to pull Goro close once more. 

“Yes, I know. You’re such an easy slut, so quick to come,” Goro teases. He pulls Akira’s hand aside and mashes their mouths together, instantly thrusting his tongue down the thief’s throat. This is how it should be. This is right. Akira begging beneath Goro, cowering under his power. Yes,  _ perfect _ .

A few more swift tugs later and Akira is tensing up, digging his nails into Goro’s biceps as he gets closer and closer, and then he’s coming undone, spilling himself all over Goro’s hand and his stomach. Akira gasps and convulses, his orgasm clearly overwhelming him as he arches up. But, Goro doesn’t let up, continues pumping the other boy’s quivering cock, rubbing his thumb into the slit, squeezing at its base until it goes flaccid in his fingers, until Akira’s cheeks are stained with tears and he’s weakly gripping Goro’s arms and panting laboriously.

“P-please,” Akira whines, still not pushing Goro away, seeming to put full trust in the vindictive boy to stop of his own accord.

Oh, stupid foolish attic trash. Goro smirks sanguinely, totally beside himself at having bested Akira. He lets the limp dick slip from his grasp as he leans down to kiss at Akira’s bruised lips, trailing soft pecks down his cheek and jaw and neck. He can’t remember the last time he felt this good, this  _ fulfilled _ . He thinks he’ll make this a regular occurance. It could fit perfectly into his plans. 

Or it could end up being his absolute ruin. 


End file.
